Eugene Woodland
Eugene Woodland (ユージン森林地帯 Yūjin Shinrin) is a Bishoukya for the Appearance Eugene has dark colored eyes which give him a bit of a mysterious or serious look. He also has short somewhat messy black hair as he doesn't bother too much with grooming. He's skinny but his body is well toned due to his time living in the woods and all of the exercise from it. Eugene always wears simple clothing which usually includes a hand-sewn pale blue short sleeved shirt with a V-shaped cut on the chest which was tied with a light brown cord along with trousers and hand-sewn leather shoes. After a while of pestering from his friends to get a new look, Eugene finnally conceded and got a new outfit. His current outfit stays true to the simplicity he's used to. It consists of a dark green shirt, black pants, sneakers, and also a dark cloak while on jobs. Personality Eugene is generally a carefree and friendly person. He doesn't really pay attention to trends or gossip and most of the time goes by his own flow. Because he's lived in the wild for the majority of his childhood and has had little interaction with things from society, he is almost completely clueless about it. Although he does not act like a savage or an animal, this does bring strange characteristics such as sleeping in trees and climbing up buildings instead of taking the stairs. In the wild, Eugene's sense of direction is that of legendary hunters. However, he always gets completely lost in places like a city, often taking an hour to actually reach his destination if nobody is there to guide him. Perhaps due to his ninjutsu training or him not sticking out much in terms of appearance, Eugene has even less presence than a background character and people tend to forget he's even there. A running gag is when he surprises those near him by seemingly appearing out of nowhere once he makes his presence known. The only time his kind demeanor changes and when he has more of a presence is when the situation becomes serious or when he needs to fight the enemy. He shows almost no mercy to his enemies in battle but refuses to kill them or to let them die. He'll be willing to give his enemy close to fatal injuries or wounds so that they couldn't move, but he won't deliver the final blow to kill. He sincerely cares for his friends to the extent that he is willing to sacrifice himself to protect them. Also he says a lot of stuff that would seem to others as cheesy or stuff that strikes the heart and he doesn't even realize it. Eugene likes to help ease whatever burderns his friends have and helps others overcome their personal issues due to someone having helped him in the past overcome his. History Eugene was found in Relationships b''' Equipment '''Sword of the Night Sky (夜空の剣 Yozora no ken): Eugene's primary weapon. It is a heavy, wooden one handed long sword that is black in color which was made from the branch of a Gigas Tree, one of the most powerful trees in the world. Because it was made from that formidable tree, the sword is capable of going head to head with the sharpest of swords and even Toriko's Kugi Punch up to 3 hits. It also holds a gradual regenerative ability that the original tree had when in the sunlight. Maneuver Gear: '''The gear designed is responsible for allowing Eugene to have greater mobility in combat. The gear allows him to fight in multiple axes as opposed to normal people who normally fight on a two dimensional plane. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. To allow Eugene to fight on multiple axes, the gear utilizes the firing of the multiple piston shot grappiling hooks made of steel wire located at the sides of the hip area at a target and then uses the engine to reel him towards it before disconnecting it and doing it again in the direction he wants. '''Several Seed Containers: '''Eugene usually carries multiple containers, each container holding several seeds of different plants that grow at astonishing speeds that he uses in combat or for healing purposes usually. They can also be used to protect structures or be used as support. The seeds he carries are usually chosen based on the situation or his preferences. Hunting Method Although Eugene posseses a great deal of strength, he uses tactics to effectively employ the use of his plants and equipment along with it. He also uses his keen sense of observation to help with his fast decisions in combat. Abilities '''Immense Physical Prowess: As his teacher put strong emphasis on physical conditioning, Eugene has been trained to a high point of human physical potential. This has come from 10 years of strict training. In the human body, there are three basic typed of muscles. Red muscles which have a lot of stanima but not much power, White muscles which have a lot of power but not much stanima, and pink muscles which have a lot of both stanima and strength. Knowing that, Eugene decided to turn all his muscle into pink tissue, Eugene has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to an extremely high level. Overall, he is able to easily overpower men twice his size and easily keep up with or outpace the fastest of opponent. With his great speed, he was able to save a kid from a falling boulder across a long distance, Immense Endurance: Even before starting his training, Eugene possesses a high level of endurance. Since beginning his rigorous and grueling training, his endurance has grown considerably higher. Even when he was battered, bleeding and barely conscious, he was still able to continue on almost like normal. During his early fights, Eugene was able to withstand having his body battered and even getting fractured or broken bones from skilled enemies who trained far longer than him, and still ultimately win. Eugene can also take high-voltage electric shocks with little damage (thanks to his training). Eugene's endurance now can also take a serious direct kick from the strongest of opponents and quickly jump back to his feet, seemingly unfazed and amazing his master or opponent. Gourmet Cells: 'Eugene is one who carries Gourmet Cells in his body due to an incident that happened a few years ago when his friends got injured while hunting. Wanting to become stronger to protect his friends, he got an implant. Due to the Gourmet Cells, he has to eat a lot more than he did prior. '''Superior Eyesight: '''One of the abilities Eugene improved in after getting the Gourmet Cell Implant, his observation. He can see the smallest details of a target's movements, including their breathing, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. With this information, he times his actions effectively so that it'll become easier to fight. He can also use it to strategize through the visualization of the battle from a bird's eye view using the information he's received and is able to move and attack effectively. *'Simulator: '''Eugene can also use the information he's received to create an extremely realistic mental simulation of how the battle would go or how the next set of movements would go within a few seconds. He uses this to accurately determine a target's strength. After getting this piece of information, Eugene would determine whether he'd lose or win and whether it was worth fighting due to the possibility of injuries. However, he seems to forget about this for the most part when his friends are in danger. '''Master Martial Artist: '''Since entering under the tutalege of his teacher, Eugene has been trained in six different styles of martial arts along with learning to defend against weapon users and some of the most powerful techniques. However, his master has him focus his training on the basic combat forms and techniques, in order to give Eugene a solid foundation on the martial arts basics and for him to develop his own techniques and fighting style. As a result of practicing so many fighting styles and the hellish training he undergoes on a daily basis, Eugene has developed a very diverse style revolving around an insane speed, power attacks and counters using his eyes and dexterity to dodge or counter attacks before firing machine gun speed strikes with the power of cannons. Eugene also uses Sei Ki, a style which allows him to fight with a calm and peaceful spirit instead of with rage and anger. This allows him to calmly observe his opponents and see what is in their heart. Even when his emotions get the better of him, he is able to take advantage of his anger and channel it into his Sei Ki, something noted as a very talented move. '''Medical Master: His medical skills are such that he is able to heal seemingly any injury, new or old, even to the point of saving lives most doctors would deem lost causes. He also can reset and fix bones with ease. His skills in the medical field are so great that he was able to save a soldier's life while the latter had a hole in his side while using what limited tools he had, most of them not even medical tools. Using various ancient techniques and herbal plants, he can easily sooth away pain from most injuries. With his knowledge of the human body, he can easily target its various pressure and ki points with needles to control its natural functions, even produce temporary paralysis or unconsciousness. For the many creatures that he comes to face with, Eugene can do the same after some observation of where he needs to hit with a more powerful yet narrow attack. Ninja Stealth Ability: Due to the fact that Eugene had to learn to hunt, he also picked up the ability to suppress his existence to be able to sneak up on his prey. To be more specific, Eugene blends into the enviroment and misdirects the target's attention to something more obvious. But because he used it a lot he unconsciously uses it, surprising other people with a 'sudden appearance'. It has been related to the stealth ability of a ninja thus it's name. Intimidation: 'At first glance, it doesn't appear at all that Eugene could create such a fearsome presence due to his usual lack of presence, but Eugene definitely fits the term "appearances can be deceiving". When he gets serious, Eugene will be able to emit a strong and frightning presence that will scare those weaker than him. Even if he doesn't manage to scare the opponent, he will at least be able to get their attention. *'Instant Erase: '''When an ally goes to attack an enemy, the said enemy will focus on the ally. By using Intimidation for a moment while the ally ducks into the opponent's blind spot, it will seem to the opponent that the ally disappeared before getting hit because in that brief moment that Eugene used Intimidation, the opponent's attention will be redirected towards himself instead of the ally. The downside to this ability is that it has a time limit as the opponent will get used to it if it's used often. That also means that Eugene won't be able to use Intimidation on one who got used to it for a while '''Ghost Mirage: '''The basal ganglia in Eugene's brain is able to transfer signals between his brain and body at a much higher rate than a normal person which means he can react to a situation much faster than a normal person. Now, think of a close range battle like a much more complicated version of rock-paper-scissors. It may not seem like it, but the basics are the same where both combatants usually strike usually guessing the opponent's move and hoping they get it right. In Eugene's case, because his body can react at a much higher speed, Eugene can change his choice after seeing what the opponent is doing. To put it simply, after seeing how his opponent reacts to his initial attack, Eugene will change his attack accordingly. For example, if Eugene were to try to punch his opponent and the said opponent chooses to block. Eugene will be able to see that and change his attack. Since he does this at high speed and he really is trying to hit with the initial attack before changing, to the opponent, it will appear as if the intial attack is still coming before it disappears like a ghost or a mirage right before the opponent notices that Eugene changed techniques. Battle Techniques Appetite Energy Appetite Energy is pure cellular energy emitted from Gourmet Cells to the outside of the body, and can only be brought about when one possesses an immense appetite. Eugene primarily uses this energy for his two main moves '''Dual Blades '''and '''Rifle. When in use, the swords and rifle he creates usually are blue in color and he emits a blue aura while doing so. Offensive Techniques 'Arm Blade: '''This is the basic form of Eugene's Dual Blades which he had to learn before creating swords with Appetite energy. Using Appetite Energy, Eugene makes his own arms become as sharp as swords. '''Single Blade: '''After mastering the use of Arm Blades, the next thing Eugene had to master was to materialize one sword with Appetite Energy. The techniques he uses with this can also be done with an actual sword thus using up less calories in that situation. *'Heavy Slash: 'Using Appetite Energy, Eugene minimizes the inertia of the self and the weapon while closing in on the target at high speed. At the point of impact, he releases the appetite energy which amplifies the transfer of intertia with the weapon's inertia while striking the target. The overlapping values of inertia could be further enhanced running from a farther distance to reach a maximum of 1 tons. The speed received from the transfer of inertia coupled with the weight obtained from increased inertia. At its maximum strength, this technique could be compared to a 1 ton guilotine coming down on a person. *'Burst Point: 'One of the more simpler techniques Eugene came up with so he wouldn't use up too many calories. The move consists of a single thrust straight forward by first holding the sword in front of the body and then putting in a twist from there. Right before impact, Eugene will release Appetite Energy causing a powerful strike. '''Dual Blades: '''After learning how to properly form one blade with Appetite Energy, Eugene practiced creating two at once and maintaining both. '''Rifle: '''While he was training, his master shot him with a condensed appetite energy blast that risked him dying. By surviving, Eugene's Gourmet Cells evolved and he then created the Rifle technique where he uses his arm like the rifle his master used to blast him. This technique has a short range version, a medium range version and a long range version as well as other variations based on different gun modes. *'Appetite Cannon: 'The close range version of the Rifle technique. Like a rifle, he 'loads' his arm by concentrating Appetite Energy in the cells in his fist/arm. When he 'pulls the trigger', he releases a punch strong enough to break boulders and even destroy buildings. * '''Appetite Shot: '''The medium range version of the Rifle technique. Like the Appetite Cannon, he 'loads' his arm before 'pulling the trigger'. This time however, he releases it as a beam of appetite energy. Since this technique goes over a farther distance, Eugene must use more energy in order for it to have the same amount of power. *'Appetite Sniper: 'The long range version of the Rifle technique. Like the Appetite Shot, he 'loads' his arm before 'pulling the trigger' and shooting a beam of appetite energy at the target. However, since this hits target even farther away than the Appetite Shot, Eugene needs to use even more energy to have it have the same power. *'Multishot: 'Eugene can also use Appetite Shot/Sniper as a multiple hit attack. Takes more energy to have the same amount of power due to having to split up the energy blast. *'Burst Shooting: '''A variation of the Rifle technique Eugene created based on the Burst Mode commonly used in submachine guns, assault rifles, and carbines. Burst Mode is a firing mode enabling the shooter to fire a predetermined amount of rounds, usually 2 to 5 for hand held guns, with one trigger pull. Eugene follows this concept in this close range attack that uses both of his arms as Rifles. Like the other Rifle attacks, Eugene 'loads' his Rifles by concentrating Appetite Energy within the cells of his fist/arm before preparing to release it in an attack. The said attack consists of releasing that energy upon impact the amount of predetermined times (he usually does 3) with one 'pull of the trigger' causing the opponent to be hit that amount of times before doing the same with the other fist. While one punch is being thrown, the other fist 'reloads' so he can chain his attacks. The upside to this move is that Eugene doesn't waste as much energy as he does with Appetite Shot/Sniper since he basically fires Appetite Cannon 3 times per impact. The downside to this ability is that because he normally stores 3 times the amount of energy than normal in his arms while 'loading', it causes more strain to his arms the longer he uses it. . Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Human